Truth Beauty Freedom Love!
by bbbecca
Summary: When the Weasleys leave Harry and Hermione alone at an ice cream parlour, they get talking and Harry starts to see past Hermione's bushy head of hair, and bookworm personality. Will they become more than friends?? R/R!
1. The Invitiation

The Invitation  
  
Harry woke up one morning, put on his glasses, and walked drowsily down the stairs. He wasn't in any hurry to go and get insulted by the Durlsey's, and told to do chores, so he took his time. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he heard his name called....  
"Potter!!!," Vernon Dursley shouted, "Where do you think you're going? Petunia and I are taking Dudley to a friends house. We, of couse, do not trust you here by yourself. We will be taking you to Mrs. Figg's. She promised to watch you, we have it all worked out. Ah, yes...Petunia! Where's my coat?!"  
'Oh wonderful!,' Harry thought sarcastically. He never wanted to be inside Mrs.Figgs house again! The only thing she did was show him pictures of her previous cats that had died. And, oh! the terrible smell of cats and cabbages! How it drove him absolutely mad!  
When he was driven to Arabella Figg's house, he was welcomed by the sickening smell of cabbages, as he'd thought.   
"Why, Hullo there Harry! How are you?"  
"Um, I'm-I'm fine." Harry choked out.  
"That's great! Now, come sit down....would you like some chocolate cake?"  
"No thank you." Harry remembered what her chocolate cake tasted like.....rocks.   
After 5 agonizing hours of time with Figg, he walked back to the Durlsey's. They would not offer to drive him back home. When he got inside, he walked up the stairs and passed out on his bed. What he didn't know, was that an owl had flown in during his sleep time, and had been sitting on his bed for well over 4 hours.....  
Harry woke with a start. He turned to the bedside table and reached for his glasses. There was a large, brown owl pecking at him. At once, he knew it was his best friend, Ron Weasley's owl. Excited, he quickly opened the parcel and read the letter:  
  
Harry,  
Hiya! How has your summer been so far? I hope the Dursley's haven't been treating you too bad. I was hoping you could come over to The Burrow tomorrow. I already asked mum, and she said she'd love to have you. (of course) I also asked Hermione if she could too and she said that she could in a couple of days after their "Family bonding." Honestly, I don't get her. So...I guess we'll pick you up with Dad's rental car from the Ministry at 1:00 tomorrow, if that's okay with you. Write back,  
Ron  
  
*****************  
  
It was 12:45 PM. Ron would be picking him up any minute now. The Dursley's made a huge fuss about making the place look spotless and tidy. Harry didn't understand why it was so important to them anyway.   
'They're just crazy muggles!' Harry thought to himself with a smile.   
Harry heard a big *BOOM* from outside, and ran to get the door. When he opened it, there was tons of smoke all around, and an old beat up car that held the whole Weasley family.   
"Hey, Ron!" Harry yelled.   
"Hiya, Harry!"  
"Oh Harry dear, I hope you're alright!!" It was Mrs. Weasley. Harry enjoyed having someone to care for him like she did. It was almost like the mother he never had.   
Harry got into the old car, and they sped off down the street. Harry was half-expecting the car to go zooming off into the air like the Anglia, but he didn't think they'd risk that again. As Harry drove away from 4 Privet Drive, he realized again how much he missed the Wizarding World, and he was glad to be going back to it..... 


	2. Diagon Alley

It was 12:45 PM. Ron would be picking him up any minute now. The Dursley's made a huge fuss about making the place look spotless and tidy. Harry didn't understand why it was so important to them anyway.   
'They're just crazy muggles!' Harry thought to himself with a smile.   
Harry heard a big *BOOM* from outside, and ran to get the door. When he opened it, there was tons of smoke all around, and an old beat up car that held the whole Weasley family.   
"Hey, Ron!" Harry yelled.   
"Hiya, Harry!"  
"Oh Harry dear, I hope you're alright!!" It was Mrs. Weasley. Harry enjoyed having someone to care for him like she did. It was almost like the mother he never had.   
Harry got into the old car, and they sped off down the street. Harry was half-expecting the car to go zooming off into the air like the Anglia, but he didn't think they'd risk that again. As Harry drove away from 4 Privet Drive, he realized again how much he missed the Wizarding World, and he was glad to be going back to it..... 


End file.
